L'homme sans qui il ne serait plus là
by Amelink
Summary: Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien. Harry referma le livre, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. JK Rowling, était une femme surprenante Machinalement, Harry passa les doigts dans la chevelure blonde posé sur ses genoux.


**Titre** : L'homme sans qui il ne serait plus là

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta :** Guerisa (merci à elle)

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : Romance - fantastique

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

« Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice d'Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien. » Harry referma le livre, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. JK Rowling, était une femme surprenante. Elle avait su mélanger la vérité et la fiction, bluffant ainsi toute la communauté moldue et évitant le courroux des sorciers. Pourtant, la quasi-totalité de ce qu'elle avait écrit était vrai, sauf l'épilogue bien sûr. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce qui se passerait 19 ans après Poudlard alors que seulement 1 an était passé quand Harry et elle s'étaient rencontrés. Machinalement, Harry passa les doigts dans la chevelure blonde posée sur ses genoux. Il aura fallu dix ans pour que ces sept années soient racontées. Ces sept années qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était, c'est sept années qui l'avaient changé à jamais. Joanne avait su supprimer l'inutile et améliorer la vérité, l'épilogue était un bon exemple de ses talents. Après tout Neville était en effet devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard, sans parler d'Hermione et Ron qui s'était mariés et avait eu une fille. Par contre si la petite s'appelait Rose, c'est que ses parents avaient voulu faire un hommage au livre. Ainsi leur enfant avait elle aussi son histoire imprimée dans 140 pays différents. Jamais Harry n'avait pu penser que son histoire intéresserait autant les gens, même si c'était surtout grâce à Joanne et son talent indéniable. Harry sortit un peu de ses rêveries, pour contempler le visage endormi blotti tout contre lui. Il en aurait sans doute été tout autrement si elle avait raconté la vérité. Avouer que Dumbledore était gay était une chose, mais que le héros de son histoire le soit aussi en était une autre. Chô n'avait jamais dépassé le stade d'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Harry avait toujours considéré Ginny comme sa sœur, il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela un peu tordu de la part de Joanne, cette idée de les mettre ensemble. Mais la vie d'Harry à Poudlard était dénuée de romance et Joanne avait voulu ajouter cela. Même si Harry avait depuis découvert pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé de femme. La tête blonde sur ses genoux se mit à s'agiter. Un cauchemar ? Harry posa sa main sur la joue de l'endormi qui se calma presque aussi tôt. Non, Harry n'avait jamais aimé personne avant. Quand il était enfant, avant Poudlard, il ignorait le sens de sa vie, toujours seul, victime des brimades que lui infligeait son cousin. Poudlard lui avait fait découvrir la vie, l'amitié et la joie, mais très rapidement il avait dû faire face à la peur, au courage et à la mort. Il avait compris l'amour de ses amis et de sa famille, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'aimer d'un vrai amour. Ce n'est qu'après Poudlard qu'il avait découvert ce sentiment, quand sa haine était devenue compassion, puis amour. Harry somnolait tout en repensant à tout ça.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, dit alors une voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu es déjà couché, répondit Harry plaisantin.

\- Je t'empêche de dormir surtout, je ne me suis pas senti partir, désolé. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son amour, l'homme sans qui il n'aurait sans doute pas pu tout raconter, sans qui il n'aurait jamais refait surface.

« - Draco, j'étais en train de lire, tu ne m'empêchais pas de dormir, et puis, c'est un réel plaisir de te regarder dormir.

\- Tu lisais ou tu me regardais, dur de faire les deux en même temps, fit remarquer le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Allons dormir, répondit Harry avec un tendre sourire ».

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre à coucher. Laissant le livre sur le canapé. Peut-être un jour les moldus sauront la vérité sur le monde de la magie et sur Harry Potter, l'homme qui détestait Draco Malfoy. En septième année, Draco avait sauvé la vie d'Harry en disant ne pas le reconnaitre, en septième année Harry avait sauvé la vie de Draco en tendant sa main vers lui, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de flammes. Aucun ne serait en vie sans l'autre, ils auraient pu faire semblant de vivre après cela, mais leur amour né bien plus tard leur insuffla la force de vivre pleinement dans le bonheur, malgré les proches disparus, malgré le sombre passé.

FIN


End file.
